Jealous
by Emberwillow14
Summary: Because everyone wants to see a jealous Eli ;  "Does he like you more than I do? Does he know you better than I do?" He pressed his lips angrily, desperately, to hers. "Does he kiss you better than I do?" he whispered. "Eli, are you...jealous?"


**Hello again! This is dedicated to cupcakeswithsprinkles, for without whom there would not be this wonderful story! Thank you for the inspriation! And now, enjoy your jealous Eli...I know I have ;)**

**I do not own Degrassi, thank you very much. However, I do own my plot, so please, no stealing!**

She wasn't paying any attention and it was _his_ fault, really. If he hadn't pressed her against the lockers and kissed her deeply, passionately, she wouldn't be frazzled, scatter-brained, not paying attention.

Her books were too heavy, maybe. They did weigh her down a lot, but that wasn't anything different…she was weighed down constantly. But today, with the added distraction of Eli, it proved to be too much for her.

Clare was walking up the stairs and, distracted as she was, caught the last step with her foot and began to fall forward. Her books fell from her arms as she instinctively began to catch herself, but there was no need. Two strong arms caught her around her waist and pulled her into the chest they were connected to.

She sighed thankfully and looked up to see who had caught her. The smile that had been on her face before she'd seen who had caught her faded as she looked into the eyes of KC. He smiled at her and pushed a strand of her hair away from her face, as if he had been holding her of his own accord (she chose not to consider that he could have just let her fall).

Clare stepped out of his embrace and onto the landing, picking up her fallen books. He bent down to help her, picking up her writing folder and handing it to her. She looked at him and took the folder without so much as a thank you glance.

She tried to get away from him as soon as she could, but when she stood he blocked her path. She sighed and looked up into KC's eyes. "I'm already late, KC. What do you want?"

He gazed at her, at her clear blue eyes, now unblocked by glasses. His eyes scanned her body from top to bottom, taking in her curvy hips and voluptuous chest. She didn't like the way he looked at her, as if she were a piece of meat or something. She cleared her throat and his eyes returned to hers. "I wanted to know if you wanted to do something this weekend?"

She couldn't believe his nerve. He looked hopeful! _God bless you, dumb ass, _she thought.

"Not in a million years," she told him, brushed past his arm, and walked away.

* * *

Today was just not her day. She sighed as the nurse finished patching up the large burn on her arm, running up to her hand. "Am I all set?" she asked hopefully.

The nurse nodded her head. "Just be careful. What did you say happened to you again?"

Clare sighed quietly, preparing herself to answer the question for the thirteenth time. "I was in chemistry, carrying a glass beaker full of sulfuric acid, when, not seeing the spill on the floor, I stumbled and the acid spilled out of the beaker and onto my skin. Then my teacher, Mrs. Shewbridge, rushed me into the chemical shower and called you."

The nurse nodded. "Right, of course. Well make sure to change the dressing three times a day until it's healed completely. And be more careful."

Clare nodded and grabbed her things, walking to meet Eli before English. When she saw him her day instantly felt ten times much better than it had been. He smiled brightly at her, as brightly as Eli _could_ smile, and pressed her close to him when she came within arm's reach of him. His lips found hers easily and, much to Alli's excitement, stayed connected to hers until someone in the room cleared his throat.

When Clare pulled back her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was just a hair more labored than usual. Eli smirked and pressed his lips close to her ear, making her shiver. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Clare nodded her head and smiled at him. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

* * *

She loved his room. It was just so very _Eli_ that it sent excited thrills through her body. It seemed like every nerve in her body was supercharged when she lied down on his bed and took everything in: the dark blinds, posters of alternative bands, his black laptop that displayed some CD cover of a band her parents probably wouldn't approve of her listening to.

The dive to his house had been quick, and for that she was thankful. She'd just wanted to escape from school and everything that had happened, KC, the acid burn. Her day was a million times better now that she was with Eli away from everyone.

He settled down next to her on his bed and picked up her bandaged arm. She'd told him what had happened in chem class that morning, and she hadn't missed the look of extreme concern and pain in his eyes when she'd finished.

He held her hand gently, an extreme look on his face. "I'm alright, Eli," she assured him. The look he shot her seemed to tell her he didn't believe that. Eli lowered his face to her hand and pressed his lips to it. She watched his face as his lips traveled up her arm, pressing kisses all along the covered burn, and still higher, until her eyes closed as he attacked her neck.

She felt him push her back onto the bed and didn't resist him. She loved kissing Eli. There was just something about the way he made her felt as his lips attacked her lips and his tongue dominated her tongue, like she was the most amazing and important think in the world to him.

His hands slipped up her shirt and pressed against her cold stomach, startling her and sending her body reeling from the touch. She gasped into his mouth and he smiled against her lips, ghosting his fingers over her exposed skin. He didn't try to move higher or lower, didn't try to push her, and she loved him for that.

* * *

He took her home and left her with a simple kiss and an, "I'll see you tomorrow." Her head felt light and almost as if she was walking on clouds, and she couldn't for the life of her remember what she'd said to that.

* * *

She was late getting up and called Eli, telling him she'd walk to school and meet him at his locker. When he insisted he'd pick her up she told him it was alright and that she'd walk, really.

When he got off the phone with her he shook his head. Of course he was still going to take her to school. If that made him late it made him late. It wasn't like he really cared how many times he was tardy to class.

When he turned onto her street he was shocked to see her, standing in front of her house, talking to someone in a fancy car. He watched her smile and nod, then open the door and get in beside whoever was in the back seat.

He waited for them to drive off before following at a distance, until, upon reaching Degrassi's parking lot, Clare's door was opened by none other than Declan. Eli saw red when he helped Clare out of the car and kissed her hand, escorting her into the school. The worse part was the look on Clare's face when he kissed her hand, like she'd been waiting for that moment.

* * *

For the entire day Clare had noticed Eli's strange behavior. He'd been a bit cold to her and when he'd see Declan in the halls he would scowl darkly and clench her hand tighter to his side, as if making sure he knew that Clare was with him.

When he took her home with him to his house that day she threw her bag onto the floor and looked at him. "Alright, what gives?" Her arms crossed over her chest and she waited for an answer.

Eli turned to her and looked at her in wonder. "What is it about him?" he asked.

"Who, Eli?"

He shook his head. "Declan." He watched her eyes open wide. "Tell me what it is about him! Does he like you more than I do? Does he make you feel better when you're with him than with me? Does he know you better than I do?" He pressed his lips angrily, desperately, to hers. "Does he kiss you better than I do?" he whispered.

Clare looked into his eyes. "Eli, are you…_jealous_?" she whispered.

He pulled away from her and walked to sit down on his bed. "Am I jealous, Clare? Is that what this is? Because I really don't know what I'm feeling right now." He looked up into her eyes. "All I know is that I really don't want to lose you to another man."

Clare walked over to him and squatted down in front of him, grasping his hands and looking into his eyes. "You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere. Declan is in my past, but you're, hopefully, in my future. There's nothing for you to worry about."

He stared into her eyes, not inclined to believe her. "Are you sure?"

She smirked and stood up, letting go of his hands to rest hers on his shoulders and push him back onto the bed, straddling his hips. She leaned down and entangled her tongue with his. When she pulled back she ran her hands through his hair and looked, really looked, into his eyes. "Absolutely."

His smirk verged on a smile as he easily rotated his body, pinning Clare under him, his ears delighting in the startled yelp she'd emitted. "Well in that case, let's celebrate our future." He pressed his lips to hers and she smiled contently at the feel of his body pressed against hers and his lips commanding control of her body and mind alike.

**Mmm...who else is going to have good dreams tonight? Put your hands in the air and review!**

**Em =]**


End file.
